


Between Breaths

by ArizonaToToronto (BlaqkAudio)



Series: Between Breaths [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Just the Tip, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, actual dirty talk, slightly undernegotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/ArizonaToToronto
Summary: Mo picks up during a roadie. Auston and Mitch can hear basically everything from their hotel room next door. Somehow, they go from joking around about fucking each other to... actually doing the do? Oops.





	Between Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> (I definitely posted this in Women's Hockey RPF temporarily because my fingers are fat. Fixed now! Apologies to anyone who noticed.)
> 
> Disclaimer: if you know any of these boys in real life, click away forever. The fourth wall exists for a reason, friends. 
> 
> Accidental sex is probably one of my favourite tropes in fic. That's really all I can say to excuse what I've done here.

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop,  
'til I make you forget who you are,  
and just feel._

 

+

Auston should really be used to how tactile Mitch Marner is by now. He's the kind of person that shamelessly needs to be touched, who soaks it up whenever he can get it. And he really isn't picky about who he gets it from. 

It's kind of sweet, the way he has to be touched to calm down, how it grounds him. But Mitch also likes to touch and be touched when he's happy, when he's excited, when he's down and in need of comfort, when he's scared. And like... Auston really grapples with that, both because he can't say no to Mitch about anything at all, and also because he's Mitch's main go-to for the touching.

That part is difficult, what with being hopelessly in love with Mitch and all. The touching means constant temptation and constant restraint, having to _behave himself_ any time he's alone with Mitch. And having to behave when it's other people touching Mitch, too. It stings like a barb to see Mitch get what he needs from their teammates, but Auston knows he has no real claim, and even if he did, that's not fair to Mitch anyway. It's who he is. 

And Mitch is so unapologetic about who he is, loud and energetic and everything Auston needs (because Auston spends too much time in his own head, can be so negative and moody sometimes, too closed off. Mitch changes that without even trying, and Auston... Auston wants to be better for Mitch).

For all that Mitch might be just a little bit much sometimes, too energetic first thing in the morning, too needy, he has an easy confidence that Auston thinks is so sexy. He feels invisible next to Mitch sometimes. 

But Auston thinks he's got a pretty good handle on things, on the constant wanting in the face of so many cuddles, hugs, the lazy afternoons playing video games, being road roomies with Mitch, the unavoidable locker room nudity... Not to mention, celebratory-drunk Mitch being so handsy, so automatically flirty with Auston. Yeah, Auston has it under control, except for maybe tonight, because Mitch just had to go and play with fire. Tonight is absolutely one of those times he's fucking begging Auston to get burned. 

 

They're on the road after a pretty successful regulation win in New York. The majority of the team had gone out to a bar following the game, but Auston and Mitch decide to retire to the hotel pretty early into the celebrations. Early enough that they get chirped mercilessly for it. Early enough that they're still awake when Mo brings a girl back to his room, his room that shares a wall with theirs. Paper thin walls, as it turns out. 

"Um," Auston says awkwardly when it becomes obvious what those noises filtering in from next door are. He turns up the volume on the movie they're watching, tries not to look as flustered as he feels by it. 

He and Mitch are curled up together in Auston's bed, which is a thing they apparently do now, because Auston really doesn't know how to say "no" to Mitch Marner. And like... Auston knows better than this. He's well aware that Mitch isn't into him in all the ways he's into Mitch, and yet he lets himself indulge in these moments anyway, commits them to memory even as he feels them break his damn heart. Auston is well aware how fucked up he is. 

"Sounds like a good time," Mitch is saying, laughing as the girl Mo's getting it on with starts whining basically non-stop. It's definitely not the first time they've heard a teammate getting some. Auston's even walked in on one or two, sure, and he's definitely no angel himself in the hookup department. But it's the first time it's happened with Mitch next to him, at least since Auston's Mitch Thing™ became a thing at all. Enthusiastic sex noises in such close proximity to Auston's literal walking fantasy? It's... distracting, at best. 

It goes on for a while, Mo's bed banging rhythmically into their shared wall. Auston can feel himself growing more uncomfortable with every passing second. Mitch, to his credit, looks like he's just scored chirping material for the next 10 years. 

"Oh my God, do you know what would be hilarious?" Mitch asks, and Auston already knows that he doesn't want to hear the answer. Mitch giggles uncontrollably for a minute or two before he composes himself, face alight with intent. 

Auston's not expecting it when Mitch shuffles up onto his knees on the bed, crowding even closer into Auston's space. He's really not expecting it when Mitch throws a leg over Auston's lap and fucking straddles him, hands gripping tight to Auston's shoulders.

"Seriously, Matty, watch this. S'gonna be awesome."

"Mitch–"

And yeah, Auston's definitely not fucking expecting the absolutely porn-worthy sounds that come out of Mitch's mouth next.

"Ohhh, Auston!" Mitch moans, loud, throwing his head back with it. The sound is– well, it's fake, obviously, but it doesn't stop Auston's traitorous body from responding basically right away. Auston feels his jaw drop, his mouth hanging open in shock. His hands come up to grasp at Mitch's trim waist, like he can't suppress the instinct. 

"Mitch," he hisses, "what are you–" 

"Aahhh, Auston, you're so fucking big!" Mitch wails. He starts throwing his weight around in the bed, stifling giggles as it rocks the headboard into the wall, mimicking– well. "C'mon, big boy, give it to me!"

Auston feels himself freeze, can't control the look of horrified shock on his face. Like. Mitch is totally fucking around just to make Mo feel awkward, and Auston knows that, and yet– Mitch is right here, squeezed so close to Auston, in his _bed_ , smelling so good, and looking and sounding even better. Auston can't fucking help it. He's suddenly, horrifically hard from Mitch's over the top, fake moaning.

Auston can tell the second Mitch feels it, the hardness pressing up against his ass. He wriggles a little against Auston's lap, like he's testing it out, trying to get a better feel. Auston can't even breathe. 

"Uh, Aus?" Mitch finally questions, his blue eyes searching Auston's face carefully. He looks worried at first, like maybe he's gone and crossed an actual line, but then he shuffles back just enough, his glance dipping down to where Auston's cock is tenting the front of his sweatpants. The look on his face becomes... calculating, after that. 

"Um," Auston says again. He can feel how red his face is, knows how awkward he must look. There is literally no excuse that could make this situation any less humiliating, so... Auston will have to die on this hill.

"Shit, Matty, dude are you–"

"Fuck off, Marns, it's not– I just–"

"I'm not, like. I'm not chirping you, I swear," Mitch rushes to reassure Auston, both hands raised in placation. Suddenly, he's blushing, too, giving Auston a bashful look that has Auston's dick even harder in his sweats. "But like... are you– you're into this, right? Because if I'd known that this was all it would take to get you to– I just. I would've done it fucking forever ago, man."

"You– what?" Auston's brain goes right offline after that. He blinks at Mitch, unable to comprehend what he's saying. The words all make sense, but putting them together is where Auston is struggling. 

"Dude. Auston. I've been, like, throwing myself at you for months," Mitch says, and he sounds almost frustrated, and a bit embarrassed too. There's that beautiful flush high on his cheeks, and Auston's eyes linger as it spreads to Mitch's neck, down below his shirt collar. 

"What? No you haven't. I've been– You definitely haven't." Mitch levels him with an unimpressed look, like Auston is this obtuse on purpose. 

"Matty," he says, in an attempt to sound patient. "Seriously? The touching, the flirting, me, like, borrowing your clothes all the time... C'mon, man, I couldn't have been more obvious. After a while I just... I just thought you weren't interested."

"Mitch. I'm interested, I've _been_ interested. I had no fucking idea, oh my God."

"Okay," Mitch says slowly. "Well, here I am. Also interested." He rocks his hips gently against Auston's lap, like he's trying to prove it to Auston. It feels beyond amazing, and Auston's dick couldn't get any harder if he tried. 

"So like," Mitch speaks again, because Auston is definitely not getting with the program, "That means you should touch me, Matty."

And yeah, Auston can definitely do that. 

They kiss for a really long time. It's tentative at first, figuring out how to hold each other and which way to tilt their heads. Once they've got it, though, everything clicks. Auston fists one hand in the front of Mitch's t-shirt, his other hand cradling the back of Mitch's head as he licks into Mitch's wet, gasping mouth. Mitch is just as responsive as Auston has always hoped (fantasized). He's got both arms wrapped tight around Auston's neck as he let's himself be kissed, lips pliant and willing under Auston's eager mouth. 

Eventually, though, Mitch gets impatient. He pulls away to tell Auston to get on with it, but Auston is immediately distracted by the sweet slope of Mitch's neck, kissing and biting at every inch he can reach. 

"Jesus, Aus, that feels so good," Mitch sighs. Auston bites him again, then pulls back to check out his work. He feels his dick twitch in his pants at the glassy look in Mitch's eyes, the swollen wetness of his mouth. 

Auston shoves Mitch hard, rolling them over to press him into the bed, caged in by Auston's body. His mind is a rush of "want, take, yes, finally", after months of "careful, can't, no." The noise Mitch makes in response is to die for, and real this time. 

Mitch's hands are everywhere on Auston's body, tugging hard at his clothing like he wants it gone, and he wants it now, but Auston has other ideas. He takes Mitch's hands in both of his own and presses them gently into the mattress at Mitch's sides, shushing his sweet noises of protest.

"Mitch, c'mon, just give me a minute. I want– just let me look for a second, yeah?" It makes Mitch turn even more deliciously red, the way Auston sits back on his heels to get a real good look at him. When he finally does undress Mitch, it's slow and deliberate, like unwrapping a present. Auston wants to enjoy every single second of it, and while Mitch looks a little overwhelmed at the attention, he's certainly not complaining. 

He gets himself naked with a lot less ceremony, and he definitely doesn't miss Mitch's soft, appreciative sound at the sight of his bare chest. When he gets his sweats and boxers off, Mitch actually moans out loud. 

So. Auston knows he's not small. He also knows that some people are really, really into that fact. Mitch... appears to be one of those people, and he's really, vocally pleased by the discovery. He's also really pissed he didn't think to bring lube.

"Shh, it's okay," Auston shushes him again. He feels... A lot of different things about Mitch being this into his dick. Good things, though. All unfathomably good things. 

"I want this inside me," Mitch whines, sounding far more disappointed than Auston thinks the situation warrants. But Auston's prepared for this, has a whole repertoire of fantasies about Mitch in his spank bank.

"I've got an idea. Can you get me nice and wet?"

"Shit, yeah, Matty," Mitch breathes. He scrambles down the bed, so impatient to love all over Auston's dick. "It's just so gorgeous and– and thick, Matts," he tells Auston, between kisses and tiny little licks. "Mm," he sighs as he gets his mouth around it, like it's satisfying, somehow. 

He gets right to work on getting Auston all sloppy, his spit dripping everywhere down Auston's cock and balls. Auston is overcome with a weird urge to tell Mitch how good he's being, that he's such a good fucking boy, doing just as Auston had asked. And that's– huh. Auston is definitely bookmarking that one for later. 

Before long, Auston knows he can't take much more of this, of Mitch's soft, red, wet mouth working him over this good. He tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of Mitch's head and tugs gently, pulling him off his cock with an obscenely wet sound. There's a perfect string of spit that extends from the head of Auston's dick to Mitch's bottom lip, and Auston shivers hard when it breaks. 

"C'mere," he tells Mitch, gathers Mitch up against his chest and presses two fingers into Mitch's mouth. They come away glistening with spit, and Auston rubs them down the crack of Mitch's ass, stroking over his hole. Mitch shivers, gasping his little moan into Auston's shoulder. 

"You really like being fucked, hm?" Auston asks. He pets a wide palm down Mitch's spine, loves how it makes Mitch tremble.

"God," Mitch moans softly. "I do. I really, really do."

"We can't, not without lube," Auston tells him, trying not to sound disappointed. "But we can– there are other things we can do. Here, lay down."

Auston gets Mitch spooned up on his side, pressed up tight with his back to Auston's chest. He reaches between them to get his wet dick nestled between the cheeks of Mitch's cute little ass. 

"Yeah?" He asks, in response to Mitch's breath catching beautifully.

"Yeah, yes– shit, Matts."

"Squeeze your thighs together for me, baby, like– yeah, just like that."

Auston takes hold of Mitch's hip in one hand, tilts him just the way he needs, and then fucks his dick between Mitch's thighs, nice and slow. Mitch tilts his head back against Auston's shoulder and gasps, grinds himself back on it. 

Every few strokes, Auston lets himself fuck over Mitch's hole, the head of his dick catching on it. The spit makes everything wet and slick, the slide so fucking good, almost as good as the real thing. 

After a while, Auston feels Mitch's hole start to relax, bit by bit. He nudges his cock forward just hard enough to make the muscle give a little. He fits barely just the tip inside, wet from where he's been leaking precome. It makes Mitch fucking wail, fingers twisting hard in the sheets. As soon as Mitch tries to fuck himself back on it, to get more of Auston inside him, Auston pulls out.

"Fucking teasing me, Matty, not fucking fair, you can't just–"

"Shh, shh," Auston soothes. He keeps fucking the crack of Mitch's ass, between his thighs. Mitch moans softly each time the dripping head of Auston's dick brushes against his balls. He squeezes his thighs together again, and Auston thinks _"yes, good boy, so good for me,"_ like a mantra. 

They keep going, rocking together in an unhurried grind. Mitch shivers and shakes in Auston's arms, panting wetly into the pillow.

"Oh, oh, _Matty_ ," he gasps the next time Auston squeezes the head of his dick inside. 

"Fuck, you take it so good. Wanna give it to you for real," Auston hears himself babbling. The words make Mitch gasp again, louder. 

"Oh, please, Matts, please, I–"

Auston looks down the hard, gorgeous lines of Mitch's body, desperate to see the swollen head of his dick peeking out from between Mitch's pale thighs. He moans out loud at the sight, really wants to come all over them, make Mitch all messy with it. 

Auston's strokes get a little less coordinated after that. He starts fucking between Mitch's cheeks with short, fast thrusts, body tensing in anticipation of his orgasm. When it hits, Auston watches himself come all over Mitch's hole, his inner thighs, the bed. Mitch is so red and flushed, all sweaty and absolutely the most beautiful thing Auston has ever seen. 

"Wanna see you come," Auston tells him, before his own orgasm has even fully finished. "Wanna hear you." He reaches down for Mitch's cock, flushed and heavy for him, and strokes it nice and fast. 

"So close," Mitch gasps, gripping so tight to Auston's arms. "Matty, m'gonna– gonna come."

"Yeah, Marns," Auston encourages him breathlessly. He tightens his grip, twists around Mitch's dick, right under the pretty, wet head.

Mitch fucking whines from it, cants his hips forward and fucks into Auston's fist, and then lets himself go with the most gorgeous sound Auston has ever heard. His back arches hard and he sobs, coming all over Auston's fingers, all over himself. 

It takes Mitch a long time to settle, after. He's shivery and twitchy, every touch making him sigh. He experiences afterglow the same way he soaks up everything else in life, Auston notices, like he's overwhelmed, but in the best way. 

"Oh my _God_ , Matty," Mitch groans as soon as he's able to form words again. He rolls over to face Auston, like he couldn't care less how sticky they both are, nuzzles up under Auston's jaw and takes a deep breath there, pressed up against Auston's bare skin. 

"Good?" Auston prods a little, because he's no slouch in bed, he knows that, but this is _Mitch_ here. Mitch levels Auston with an incredulous look for even asking, which, okay. 

"So fucking good. Auston, are you kidding me? That was. Wow."

"Next time," Auston promises against Mitch's sweaty hairline, "next time, you'll get what you want."

"Oh– I– next time, huh?"

And Auston hates the hesitation in his voice, the thinly veiled hope. He thought he'd been clear, earlier, that this was something really big, something important. He figures Mitch just needs to hear it again. 

"Yeah, Marns. Um, this wasn't just. For me, it wasn't–"

"Matts, humour me here, okay? What exactly are you saying?" He sounds almost nervous, the question posed in such a carefully neutral voice. Auston's heart aches with it. 

"Mitch, c'mon, dude. You have to know how fuckin', just, gone I am for you. Have been. Not just a sex thing, okay?" He feels his face heating up, can't meet Mitch's eyes. He's not exactly known to be the best at this whole... feelings thing. But again, it's Mitch. He has to try. 

He both hears and feels Mitch's sharp inhalation, and he doesn't understand how Mitch couldn't have already known.

"Okay," Mitch says. "I– uh– me too. For you, I mean. Obviously." Auston let's out the breath he'd been holding. 

"Yeah?" He asks, and he can't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. If anything, though, Mitch seems to really enjoy that. 

"Yeah, dude. Since forever, okay. I just never thought..." He trails off, and Auston can't help it when he squeezes Mitch a little closer to his chest, overcome with a warm affection. 

"Did you want to, like, get dinner with me tomorrow? Once we're home?" Auston asks, because fuck it, if they're doing this then they're doing it right. The question makes Mitch laugh, bright and happy. Auston thinks he is so fucking beautiful. 

"First of all, yes. I do. I really, really do. I'd just like to point out how absolutely backwards we did this whole thing, though."

And, well, he's not wrong. 

"We're such idiots," Auston snorts, but he kisses Mitch after he says it.

"Hey," Mitch protests against his mouth. "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." The word makes Auston jolt a little in surprise. He immediately loves it, wants to hear Mitch say it again.

"Oh, so is that how it's gonna be?" Auston teases. He already knows that whatever Mitch wants, Mitch will absolutely get. 

"What, you thought you got a choice in it?" Mitch's smile is just so unselfconsciously flirtatious, and it does funny things to Auston's chest. Auston leans in for another, slightly dirtier kiss. 

"Say it again," he says, because he's shameless for Mitch, _has fucking been_ , and now it's... it's okay for Mitch to know. Mitch likes it. 

"Mm," Mitch sighs as he melts a little into the kiss. "Hi, boyfriend."

"Jesus," Auston breathes. "Is that supposed to sound so fucking hot?" He's not even saying it for Mitch's benefit, but Mitch looks absolutely delighted. Auston kisses him again, right on his huge, radiant grin. 

 

They roll around in the messy sheets for a long while after before finally parting, Auston getting up to fetch the room service menu. 

"Hey, what do you think about getting Mo a fruit basket? And like, a Thank You card?" Mitch asks casually, from where he's splayed across the bed, looking like he's never been so comfortable or satisfied in his life. 

"I– seriously?"

"Unless," Mitch rushes to say, "unless you didn't wanna tell people? We don't have to, it's okay, we can–"

"Mitch. We're definitely telling people."

"Oh."

"Like. We can go next door and tell him right fucking now."

"Okay, okay," Mitch laughs. He sounds relieved and Auston's heart beats a little faster from it. 

"Tomorrow," he promises again. "Tomorrow I'll take you on a real date, and we can talk about how we're gonna tell them. However you want, Mitchy, 'kay?"

He doesn't mention that the hickeys all down Mitch's chest will probably be a dead giveaway at their next practice, or that eventually Mo probably figured out the sex noises from their room went from being super fake to being incredibly fucking real... 

 

Yeah, they're definitely getting him a fruit basket, Auston decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Plz shamelessly send me your likes/dislikes in comment form if you are so inclined!
> 
> This definitely started off as pure smut with just enough plot to get the ball rolling. Then Auston had a lot of *feelings* that needed to be explored and it got sappy. Uh. I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Song title is borrowed from the Blaqk Audio song of the same name. Because I literally don't know how to title anything without using lyrics. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can throw me prompts on Tumblr (or just come flail about gay hockey boyfriends with me) @ arizonatotoronto.tumblr.com :)


End file.
